Digidestined 2K4: Jago Li Returns
by Jago Li Son Shiranui
Summary: This is my second story as my first was a flop and I will accept any and all reviews and comments that will help me improve my writing. This story is a Multi-crossover story that is has Digimon and many others
1. Default Chapter

Prologue 

"**You must find him Gennai he is our only hope to combat this evil!"**

"I will find him Azulonmon, I will not fail!"

"**Go then, my friend will meet you at the rendezvous point and with her help you will be able to complete your quest. Good Luck, my friend!"**

As the battle ranges on and the great sovereign gives him the distraction he needs, Gennai hurries to meet Azulonmon's friend.

3 days later….

Gennai has been traveling along a path in a woodland area near Mount Fuji in Japan for the past 3 days and after 3 days of hellishly long walking and climbing he finally reached his destination.

"Why Azulonmon would want me to come here I do not know?" He asked him self as he finally stops to rest.

Suddenly he senses someone behind him and turns around, but sees a pair of legs instead of a person but he looks up to find that they belong to a woman who looks to be in her mid 20s but seems much older, wearing a blue black sailor fuku with a black bow ending with an impossibly short skirt that barely comes to mid thigh length, has ruby red earrings, a golden tiara on her forehead, and holding a staff that looks like a giant key.

"Who are you?" He asked the mysterious woman cautiously.

"I am the guardian of time and space, nothing happens in the universe without me knowing about it, my name is Sailor Pluto. Now follow me, because we are running short on time."

As he got up to follow her…

"And don't let me catch you looking up my skirt again" She said to him coldly.

"Y-Y-Yes m-m-ma'am."

They both walked for another hour down a very long staircase before they reached a door that was beautifully carved with crescent moons and planets of different types and sizes.

"What is this place, Sailor Pluto?" Gennai asked.

"We are at this worlds dimensional gate and they are the keys to open the door." She replied pointing at the digivices in his hands.

"What, a Dimensional Gate! That could only mean that this problem is more serious than I first anticipated. What the hell is going on here, and who was Azulonmon fighting back in the digital world? Because it looked like Piedmon and that's impossible because he was destroyed by the Digidestined!" He asked with rising anger. "And what did you mean back there about us running short on time? Running out of time? For what?" He asked her forcefully.

"Very well, I shall tell you what it is you want to know. 15 years ago there was a woman by the name of Beryl who, along with her kingdom called the Negaverse tried to rule the world. She was later destroyed along with her generals by a group of girls called the Sailor Senshi, which I am apart of, we thought that she was gone for good but something happened that I could not detect in the time stream, it seems that your Dark Masters were some how resurrected along with MaloMyotismon and Beryl, they are now more powerful than ever. The devices you have are different than the ones that you are used to they each have a very special power that can only be unlocked by the new Digidestined."

"New Digidestined?"

"Yes."

"But what does the gate have to do with this?" Gennai asked.

"By combining their powers, The Dark Masters as they will be referred to as of now, have found a way to travel to different dimensions. So as to combat this threat Azulonmon and I created these digivices that have a combination of Senshi magic and Crest energy, to give the new Chosen eight an edge that will help them win."

After she finished explaining the situation she started an incantation in a language Gennai didn't know of, soon the doors opened with an explosion of light that covered the entire room. The digivices in his hands glowed then lifted by themselves then flew in side the door at different points then the door shut itself as quickly as it opened.

"Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes, what is it Gennai?"

"What do we do now?

"Pray."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 1: Early Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon ball Z, Digimon, or any other anime used in this story.  
Chapter 1 

(Play Digimon Theme)

_Di Di Di_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

Di Di Di 

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Change into digital champions tooo save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion, Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Warp-Digivolve_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Change into digital champions tooo save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters DIGIMON_

**Chapter 1: Early Start**

Play Card Captor Sakura "Catch You"

"Wake up Jay, or your going to be late to school!" My mom called.

"Yes, mom." I replied.

My name, is Jonte Lamar Nichols, age 17 1/2 and believe me when I say this, I hate getting up for school and luckily this is my last year of high school, but it still doesn't make it any easier. Heck just the other day, I found out that I was moving once again, hell my family moved about 6 times already! But my life other than school is not that interesting, lets see I'm about 6' 1" but I suck at basketball, football, and tennis, ect. The only thing that I'm really good at is martial arts, reading, and writing. My favorite hobby is reading manga (Japanese comic books), and watching anime. I'm into anime so much, my mom scolds me all the time that I should stop reading that anime crap and study more. Yeah Right!

"Jay did you finish your homework last night?" My mom asked as I sat down to breakfast.

"Yes ma'am, I finished it before I went to bed last night."

"Alright then, I don't want to hear anything from your teachers this time you hear?"

"Sure no problem."

"Now get to school boy, before you're late."

"Yes dad." I replied.

I walked out the door to head to another boring day at school. As I walked down the street I looked up and noticed that there was a shooting star that passed by, of course my first thought is how can I see that during the day, but never the less I saw it passing overhead and I made a wish before it left the sky.

"I wish that something interesting would happen today."

But as I got to school and asked my friends if they had seen it, it seemed that I was the only one who saw it…Naw can't be? Can it? Of course I'm a pretty opened minded guy. Feh you'll have to be somewhat opened minded if you've around anime as much as I am. Okay my mom's right I do have anime on the brain. But I wonder, what if they were real, but they lived in a universe parallel from ours… I watch too much science fiction, no more Star Wars for a week, that's for sure. But that is something to think about after I checked NASA's website it seems that whatever I saw I was the only one who could see it…

"Hey Jay, Earth to Jay!"

"Huh, w-what."

"Man your zoning out again, you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind is all." Hell wouldn't you if you saw a shooting star and you where the only one who saw it?

That's my long time friend Jeremy Anderson and he likes anime as much as I do. We're planning to take a trip to Japan and most likely stay for a few years but of course that takes money and that's something we don't really have at the moment.

"So you finish last night's homework?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why"

"Because you should have done it when you were supposed to."

"Aw come on, who hooked you up when you got hungry."

"You did."

"And who gave you a place to crash when you needed it?"

"You did." I replied with a sigh.

"So?"

"Ok here, and at least try to make it look like something you would do, I really don't won't detention again." I told him as I handed him the assignment.

"Don't worry, man I'll make it look so good you'd think it was mine the whole time."

As Jeremy got to work on copying my homework I went back to thinking, why was I the only one who could see that shooting star and why do I feel that its important somehow.

"Man finally school's out for spring break." I said as the last period's dismissal bell rung.

"So what do you have planned for your 2 weeks of freedom, Jay?" Jeremy asked me as we walked down to his house after school was out.

"I don't know I might spend a few days to figure out what I saw this morning on my way to school." I replied.

"Man, would you let it go, it was probably a trick of the light."

"Naw, I doubt it."

"You and mysteries, you really need a girl friend."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked him while narrowing my eyes.

"I'm just trying to say, that you, need to get your damn head out the clouds and back to reality." He replied with mirth in his voice.

"Yeah well, when I meet that girl you're talking about I'll let you know."

We did what any anime fans would do; sit down and discuss anime of course. But even though Jeremy sometimes disagrees on some of my theories its always one that we can both agree on…

Do anime characters really exist?

As I walk home I can't stop wondering, why was I the only one who could see that shooting star and what do I have to do with it. If only I had never looked up I would never had found out that being an anime character was not always fun and games, and I would have missed out on a adventure that would forever turn my life upside down.

**To Be Continued….**

(Play _Come out and Play _by Offspring)

"Hey don't leave yet!"

"Hey Chili, ready?"

"Chili!"

"Welcome to the Chili and Bean Show!"

Chili: Chili!

Bean: That's right. I almost forgot, Chili did you pay your half of the rent?

Chili: …

Bean: You idiot! It's due today!

Landlord Grimy: Where's my money you freeloaders?

Bean: Damn it. Chili? Get ready to begin Contingency Plan A and hurry we cannot get evicted, not now not ever…

**To Be Concluded….**

_(Play Dragonball GT Japanese theme)_

A scene starts with Jago walking down the street with a sad look on his face. Another scene starts with a specter image of Jago hovering over Jonte as he transforms. The next scene has Jeremy running from a pissed off Prince Vegeta in the halls of Capsule Corporation. The last scene as the song ends has a group image that contains Jonte Nichols, Jeremy Anderson, Li Shoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Sarah Hoshino, Brock Slate, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and with specter images of Jago and Mei-Ling hovering above.


	3. Chapter 2: No Way!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, DBZ, SM or any anime that I use but I do own any other characters, Don't Steal, I won't sue! **

**Chapter 2: No Way!**

**Words spoken in Japanese**

Today's my first day of spring break and I sat up in bed thinking about what I saw yesterday morning.

"What was that?" I asked myself as walked to the bathroom.

"Jay, can you come down stairs please?" My mom called.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No, there's just someone here to see you regarding your application to The USK Scholastic Program." She answered.

"What! I'll be right down Mom!"

Two Days Earlier

" Pluto, I can't sit here knowing that I can't do anything! There has to be something we can do!" Gennai yelled with rising frustration.

"Yes your right, there is a way that we can speed this up, but it's risky, very risky…"

"How so?" He interrupted.

"We can bring back Jago Li."

"What! No way in hell are you bringing him back. Jago Li Son Shiranui was a lose cannon! He may have saved the world 15 years ago but Mei-Ling Li and Jago himself both died in that battle! Risky isn't the word! More like it's ludicrous!" Gennai yelled as he got up and turned his back on her.

"He may have been a lose cannon, but he was very honest, trustworthy, and was the most powerful Digidestined." She retorted calmly.

"I still say no; and how are we going to bring him back anyway?" He asked her as he sat back down.

"Do you remember when I said that the new digivices are a infusion of Crest energy and Senshi magic?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"But what you didn't know was that Serenity herself, gave up a portion of the Imperial Silver Crystal's power and mixed it with the Crest of Courage. That small amount of power that she added is enough to bring back his spiritual memories."

"Spiritual Memories?"

"Yes, meaning that who ever Azulonmon has chosen he will have everyone of Jago's feelings, thoughts and memories. Which means the new holder of the Crest of Courage will be-in spiritual essence- Jago Li, but different because he will also have retained his own memories as well." She finished.

"Amazing I didn't think anything like this was possible, but what's the catch?" He asked her.

"The catch, the catch is that the holder of the new crest has the ability to take the memories or decline them, because if he takes them, a side effect is that they may alter his appearances magically and make him look more like Jago." She answered.

"In short you mean we can't force him and if he chooses to take Jago's memories it means that the holder will be forever changed and will live the rest of his life as Jago Li Son Shiranui mentally, spiritually, and somewhat physically." He stated with a sigh.

"Yes, you are correct, if the Holder of Courage accepts this it will mean giving up his entire identity, except for his memories."

"Yes we really must pray now, don't we?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I would advise it. Now if you'll excuse me I must hurry to Dimension 0, which is home to the Digidestined of Courage to find and help him awaken his powers." She replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Wait Pluto!"

"Yes."

"How do you know he'll trust you? Or better yet, how will he know who you are?"

"If he is the Holder of Courage he'll know."

"What do you mean by that!" He called as she disappeared into thin air.

_(Play American Digimon Theme)_

_Di Di Di_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

Di Di Di 

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Change into digital champions tooo save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion, Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Warp-Digivolve_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Change into digital champions tooo save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters DIGIMON_

"Hmm it seems that his dimension is very similar to mine just with a few minor differences." Pluto stated as she appeared on top of Mt. Fuji.

After spending a few minutes to enjoy the view, Pluto teleported to Tokyo and used her powers to create an identity, she used her birth name: Setsuna Meioh. She created herself to be a very rich and powerful person in the world of business and have it hat she is the main provider of funds to a non-profit organization, that sponsors exchange students coming to Japan.

" Hello Ms. Meioh, we are very honored to have someone like you join our program and with the funds that you donated we are able to give the students on our waiting list a chance to become exchange students here in Japan. " The president of the USK program replied as the room was filled with noise from the audience giving Setsuna a round of applause.

" Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me to be able to make the world a better place for our children are the future and for my closing remarks, One person can make a difference! "

Setsuna had already figured out who the Holder of Courage was as she used her powers to will his name as the next person on the waiting list, but instead of letting one of the agents take care of him she volunteered to take his case personally. As she sat down in her apartment in downtown Tokyo, everyone at the office wonders where she came from and why or how she came to be a very successful business woman. They also wonder why is she helping them instead of working for a multibillion-dollar company in America.

"If only they knew." She said to herself as she made her way to her bedroom, because she had a plane to catch and its destination: Cincinnati, Ohio.

Back to the present…

"Damn! I completely forgot about that! Jonte you are such an idiot!" I scolded myself as I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Sorry about that every one." I replied as I came into the living room.

As I came into the living room I saw the woman my mother wanted me to see and my eyes widened in shock. It can't be that's Setsuna Meioh! What the hell! No calm down, I have to stay cool she can't be real…

"Hello Jonte, you looked surprised to see me. My name is Setsuna Meioh and I am the one who you will be staying with in Japan during your stay."

"Yeah Jay, you should be happy that she chose you."

"Believe me mom I am very thankful that I was chosen." I replied while sitting down across from Setsuna.

We talked for about 2 hours and I knew at that moment that mine and Jeremy's theory was right on the money. Because everything that she told my family about her was a damn lie. How did I know she was lying? Call it a hunch.

"Jonte-san it was an honor to meet you. And please be ready to leave this Friday morning." Setsuna told me as I walked her to her car.

"I will don't worry and I guess I see you at the end of the week."

"Yes, good bye." She replied as she closed the door.

As I walked back into my house I pondered, that she might be the real thing and if she is what does she wants from me?

"Yeah see you this Friday… Sailor Pluto."

Chili and Bean Show Part 2:

Bean: Chili, are you ready to activate the P.U.P (Pretty Ugly Puppy)

Chili: Chili!

Bean: Activate!

The ugly ass puppy robot is the one of the only things that our landlord is afraid of, because he is afraid of ugly things.

Landlord Grimy: All right you blokes prepare to get evicted!

Bean: Not today, Chili now!

Chili activated the P.U.P and what we expected happened.

Landlord Grimy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! DAMN YOU CHILI AND BEAN! NEXT TIME YOUR ASSES WILL BE EVICTED, MARK MY WORDS _(CRUNCH!) _OWWW! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! GET OFF ME YOU DUMBMUT!

Bean: All right! We did it! Chili let's go to Skyline and celebrate!

Chili: Chili!

Bean and Chili: We'll be seeing you!

_(Play Dragonball GT Japanese theme)_

A scene starts with Jago walking down the street with a sad look on his face. Another scene starts with a specter image of Jago hovering over Jonte as he transforms. The next scene has Jeremy running from a pissed off Prince Vegeta in the halls of Capsule Corporation. The last scene as the song ends has a group image that contains Jonte Nichols, Jeremy Anderson, Li Shoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Sarah Hoshino, Brock Slate, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and with specter images of Jago and Mei-Ling hovering above.

(Play Hanyou Inuyasha- Karou Wada)

Jonte: In the next exciting chapter of Digidestined 2K4:Jago Returns; a Digimon attacks Setsuna and Jonte's plane as its on way to Tokyo and causes it to crash and to save his life Setsuna reveals herself to him, but is severely weakened. And as they hide from the Digimon who attacked them, Jonte has to take care of her. Will he succeed or will he fail before he figures out his true destiny?

Jonte: "What! You're Sailor Pluto, but how is this possible?"


	4. Chapter 3: Sarah and Me

**Read Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

**Chapter 3: Sarah and Me**

_(Play Digimon Theme)_

_Di Di Di_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

Di Di Di 

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Change into digital champions tooo save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion, Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Warp-Digivolve_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Change into digital champions tooo save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters DIGIMON_

"Cool. I never thought they made ½ pound Hot Pockets." I replied to myself.

Once again I am the only person in my house and this is the way that I like it. It also gives me some time to think about what my next move should be, I was thinking so hard I didn't realize that the phone was ringing for the past 5 minutes. As I got up to answer the phone I kept wondering about that woman, Setsuna Meioh, that is not a very common name and I for one know that it is one of a kind.

"Hello, Nichols Residence."

"Yes, is Jonte home?" A female's voice answered.

"Yeah this is he. What's up Sarah?"

"I just seen your mom at the supermarket and I overheard the good news, congratulations Jonte!"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Um, Jonte?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I sometimes think that maybe we made a mistake in breaking up. Because I still love you and I really don't want to see you go. What if something happens?"

"Sarah, I love you too….

"You do?"

"Yes, I feel the same way and I think we should get back together."

"Really?"

" Defiantly. Hey why don't you come over, we can watch a few movies and play Kingdom Hearts."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"See you in a few minutes Sarah." I finished as I hung up the phone. That was my girlfriend Sarah Hoshino. Her mom's Japanese, but her dad's Caucasian, she is about the same height as me about 5'8", with blond hair, blue eyes, and her face has Asian features. She also likes anime, video games, and we're in the same martial art class. We started dating about 2 months ago, but we've been friends ever since we meet at summer camp when we were in 5th grade. But, I just keep coming back to the woman who I am staying with when I go to Japan, who is she really, because I've gotten pretty good at distinguishing between the truth and a fib. And that woman was down right lying to my parents about her life. I know that I shouldn't leave with her but something is telling me that I can trust her, I can't explain it but…I just know that she can answer all of my questions, I just have to wait till Friday and then everything will be revealed I just know it.

(Play _Simple and Clean- by Hikaru Utada_)

"Jonte, I can't believe you're leaving in just 3 days." Sarah replied as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah sometimes its hard for me to believe as well. But I know that it's for the best."

"You won't forget about me will you?"

"Never, I love you too much to forget."

When I said that Sarah latched on to me and gave me a passionate kiss at first I didn't respond because I was surprised but I soon started to return it. We pulled apart about a minute later. I love her so much and we went through so much as well. But regardless we pulled through and are still going strong.

"Jonte?"

"Yeah."

"I want to go with you."

"What!"

"I said. I want to go with you."

"I don't know if you can."

"And why not, Jonte Lamar Nichols?" She asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh no! I would love for you to go, but its up to the woman who I'm staying with."

"Woman? What woman?"

"Uh…" I replied grinning sheepishly.

"Jonte?" Sarah asked with rising anger.

"Its not what you think, ok." I replied while raising my hands, with a look on my face that said 'please don't hurt me'.

"Ok I believe you." She stated as she crawled into my arms.

"Hey! Why don't I call her right now."

"Yeah, but who is she?"

"Oh yeah her name is Setsuna Meioh."

"Wow, what a beautiful name."

I picked up the phone and dialed her cell number. I had to wait for 3 minutes before she picked it up.

"Hello, Jonte how can I help you." She answered.

"How did you know it was me?" I replied.

"Caller ID."

"Oh." I said dumbly.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering was it possible for you to take two students."

"Yes, if that student was signed up into the program."

"Yeah she is."

"She?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend."

"Ah, Sarah Hoshino. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. So are you able to take two students."

"Yes."

"Thank you. And one more thing."

"Hmmm."

"How did you know my girlfriend's name?"

"You told me when we first met last Saturday."

"Oh yeah, and thank you again."

"No problem."

I then hung up the phone and turned to face Sarah, I nodded. The next thing I know I'm getting kissed and again it takes a few seconds for me to register it.

Mean while at the Hyatt Regency in Downtown Cincinnati, Ohio…

"Hmmm, so both the Digidestined of Courage and Love are in the same place and not only that both are going to be living with me. Yes, times are about to become interesting, interesting indeed." She stated as she went to her bedroom.

"I'll see you at the end of the week ok." I said to Sarah as I hugged her good bye.

"Defiantly. And please don't over sleep this time."

"Ha ha, very funny." I replied sarcastically.

As I watched Sarah drive off, I couldn't help but smile in anticipation, because not only am I going to a new country, I going with the woman I love.

"Life doesn't get much better than this." I stated as I walked into my house.

The next day I went over Jeremy's house to play Dragonball Z: Budokai 2tm and as usual he beats me.

"How in the hell do you beat me all the time?" I asked as we went in the living room to watch T.V.

"I just play it more than you that's all." He replied modestly.

"Ok now I know something is wrong with you, because you are never modest about anything."

"Ok. You got me. Its about you leaving its just not going to be the same without you."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So what's the good news you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Sarah and I got back together last night!"

"For real?"

"Yeah and that's not all…"

"What?"

"Both Sarah and I are going to Japan, we were chosen by the same woman that's going to host me!"

"Swear!"

"Yeah man, what are the chances of that happening…"

(_Play Kids in America-by LEN)_

We both stopped talking and formed smiles our faces and in a silent agreement between the two of us was formed:

"For me to get back in one piece."

Friday morning came all to soon after that and boy was Sarah and I nervous. Because after 9/11 some people were afraid to fly, us included.

"I hope I don't get airsick." Sarah said to me as we sat by each other on the plane.

"Yeah, same here and can you believe how long the flight is? 20 hours! I mean come on!"

"Jonte, Sarah good you're on time. Please follow me." Setsuna interrupted.

We both followed her into the plane after we turned in our tickets, we both turned to walk into the coach section of the plane when Setsuna stop us and asked us why we were going into the coach section we answered, that shouldn't we go this way. She replied and said no and that the tickets that she purchased were First Class tickets!

"Whoa! Are you serious Meioh-san? We're in First Class?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, now hurry and get to you're seats before take off." She replied as we took our seats.

Since the flight was over 20 hours long, both Sarah and I talked for about 3 hours into the first leg of the flight but soon fell asleep and we both almost missed out on seeing Hawaii, but luckily Setsuna woke us up in time and from then on it was straight to Japan non stop. Near the end of our flight, I just let Sarah sleep and watched as Setsuna drift off to sleep as well. As I turned away from her I took one last look outside the window and…

"What the hell?" I asked my self as I thought I saw something pass by my seat's window. I looked again and didn't see any thing, I slightly woke up Sarah and told her what I saw; she just said it was probably a trick of the light and not to worry about it.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ok, you can go ahead and go back to sleep then." I told her as she drifted back off to sleep. Even though she tried to reassure me I still felt that I saw something and what ever it was it's not a good thing, not good at all.

End Chapter 3

_(Play Dragonball GT Japanese theme)_

A scene starts with Jago walking down the street with a sad look on his face. Another scene starts with a specter image of Jago hovering over Jonte as he transforms. The next scene has Jeremy running from a pissed off Prince Vegeta in the halls of Capsule Corporation. The last scene as the song ends has a group image that contains Jonte Nichols, Jeremy Anderson, Li Shoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Sarah Hoshino, Brock Slate, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and with specter images of Jago and Mei-Ling hovering above.

(Play Hanyou Inuyasha- Karou Wada)

Jonte: In the next exciting chapter of Digidestined 2K4: Jago Returns, Jonte and Sarah's true destiny is revealed and so is Setsuna's true identity, can they rise to the challenge? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Digidestined 2K4: Jago Returns!


	5. Chapter 4: It Begins

**Read Disclaimer in previous chapters.**

** Dream Sequence**

_(Play **Digimon Theme**)_

_Di Di Di_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

_Di Di Di_

_Digimon Digimon_

Di Di Di 

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Change into digital champions too save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion, Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Digimon Digital Monsters_

_Warp-Digivolve_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digivolve into Champion Digivolve into Ultimate_

_Change into digital champions too save the Digital World_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions_

_Digimon Digital Monsters DIGIMON_

**Chapter 4: Courage and Love; Destiny Revealed!**

(Play **_Crawling _**by Linkin Park)

"What? Where am I?"

As I looked around there was nothing underneath me and then suddenly, I saw a girl floating and reaching out towards me, she was saying something that I couldn't make out. I reached out toward her and then the world exploded into light so bright I was blinded for a few seconds, once my eyes readjusted they widened in surprise because, right there standing in front of me, was Sarah, but she seemed different. Her eyes were almost blood red, she was the same height though, she had on an outfit that looked to be a mix of Son Goku's gi and Sailor Venus's fuku, but the most striking thing about her was the color of her hair and the symbol on her forehead, her hair was as black as night and the symbol bared a striking resemblance to that of the symbol of love from that anime called **_Digimon: Digital Monsters._**

"What do you want with me?" I asked the doppelganger cautiously.

"You both have to let go." She replied. As she started to fade I realized that I was beginning to wake up.

"No! Wait! What do you mean we have to let go? Are you talking about Sarah and I? Wait, please wait!

I woke up with a start I quickly looked around and soon remembered where I was, I looked down on my lap to see if I had woken up Sarah, but she was still fast asleep.

"What…it was just a dream? But… it seemed so real and what did she mean we both have to let go. Let go? Let go of what?" I silently asked myself.

'I guess trying to go back to sleep is pointless. Okay. First, there was that shooting star and now this dream, I'm no idiot, something is about to happen to me and Sarah and I have a hunch it won't be good.'

(Play **_Points of Authority Remix_** by Linkin Park)

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing in 6 hours and…oh god! What the! AHHHHHH!

The jet then started to shake violently and I could feel it dip towards the ground and the only one word I think of to summarize our situation… Shit.

"Jonte! Help me!" Sarah screamed as she was thrown out of her seat, I quickly reached out and grabbed her hand before she hit her head. I took a glance out the window and there in front of my eyes was a Digimon!

"What the hell? A Megasedramon! Here! But, how is that possible?" Sarah exclaimed as she too looked out the window at our plane's attacker. And the bad thing was that it was going to attack again! Without thinking I raced towards the cockpit of the jet and no one tried to stop me. I made it into the cockpit easily because the plane's shaking tore the locked door off its hinges. Both pilots were knocked out cold! I carefully removed the pilot from his seat and quickly took hold of the controls. I then pulled back quickly on the fight stick and it quickly began to stabilize.

"Whew! Man it's a good thing that I practiced flying with that simulator that dad gave me; and I told him I didn't need it. Glad I was the one wrong this time! Thanks a bunch dad I owe you one. If I ever make it through this alive anyway." I said to myself.

"Jonte?" Some one behind me called. I spared a second to turn around and saw that it was Setsuna with a surprised look on her face.

"What happened in here?"

"Well it seems the jet was attacked by a Digimon (still don't know how we're getting attacked by an anime character though), and the impact knocked out both pilots and we were going to crash if I didn't do anything and well here I am." I replied like this type of thing happens every day.

As I finally stabilized the jet I checked some of the instruments and calculated that if we were to take another hit dead on like that we would defiantly crash and anything I do would be pointless to stop it from killing everyone on board.

"Good job, Jonte." Setsuna said as she climbed into the co-pilot's seat.

I looked up and realized that the digimon was going to attack again!

"Damn! Everyone buckle up back there!" I yelled into the PA's microphone. I said quickly as I realized that the huge digimon's next attack was ready.

"Lighting Javelin!" It yelled as a powerful bolt of lighting was released from its lighting shaped horn. I quickly rolled the jet to the left, but the attack still grazed the bottom of the jet.

"Jonte!" Setsuna called.

"What is it? It had better be important because if you hadn't noticed I'm busy here!" I snapped back as I pulled the jet up to dodge another attack.

"The jet is losing fuel from the first attack and if we don't do some thing quick we are going to fall right out of the air!" She answered sternly.

"Ah hell! How much do we have left?" I asked quickly.

"Only enough to stay in the air for 5 minutes."

"No…are you sure?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. Now listen to me carefully; I want you to go and get Sarah and bring her in here and then I will tell you both my plan. Hurry, we don't have much time."

I quickly got up and headed to where Sarah was sitting and I quickly told her what Setsuna wanted and we quickly made our way back to the cockpit.

"What I am about to show you two you must keep secret. Do you understand?" We both nodded. "Pluto Crystal Power!" She yelled and after a brief light show there standing in front of us was Sailor Pluto!

"I knew it!" Sarah exclaimed. "I figured it was you when Jonte told me your name."

"Do you know you're naked for a couple of seconds when you do that?" I asked.

"Pervert!" They both yelled and then bonked me on the head.

"Owe! That hurt you know." --

"Take hold of my hands you two and hold on tight and what ever you do don't let go! Time Freeze!" Sailor Pluto yelled.

Everything around us stopped, and then one by one the passengers started to disappear as the last passenger disappeared we both spared a glance at Pluto and she looked horribly fatigued. Sweat was pouring down her head and she looked ready to collapse at any second and the next thing that happened was that we teleported just as Megasedramon's attack obliterated the jet.

We appeared on the ground near a cave but we didn't know where we were, then Sailor Pluto transformed back into Setsuna and as she collapsed both Sarah and I caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sarah, we have to hide. Help me carry her to that cave and then I'll try and think of a plan."

"Ok."

We both carried her inside the cave and made her as comfortable as we could and then we both sat down, as we were tired mentally.

"Ok, Setsuna spill it. Just like Sarah, I already figured out who you were. Because we both deserve an explanation." I ordered.

(Play **_"Furious Angels"_** from Matrix Reloaded)

"Very well." She replied calmly. "It all started 15 years ago, in your time, there was a boy about your age named Jago Li Son Shiranui and he was very intelligent, he found a way to travel to my dimension and many others. It was later determined that he was the leader of a new team of Digidestined. He was the only one who could find his other teammates, because they were each scattered between multiple dimensions. You may know who they are they were: Li Shoran, Friendship; Misty Waterflower, Hope; Ash Ketchum, Light; Brock Slate, Reliability; Sakura Kinomoto, Sincerity; Madison Taylor, Knowledge; Mei-Ling Li, Love and finally Jago Li Son Shiranui, Courage. They fought King Saffron's and Queen Beryl's NegaArmy. Due to in part to their opponents, these Digidestined did not have digimon partners, instead they had digimon like abilities, like the digivoultion for example at their disposal."

"Wait a minute do you mean their powers were like the kids in **_Digimon: Digital Monsters: Digimon Frontier_**?" I quickly interrupted.

"What is that?" Setsuna replied perplexed.

"Well to put it short and to the point, those Digidestined had the power to transform into digimon." I answered her.

"It was something like that but different, they had the power to learn another persons power and techniques."

" Wow, they must have been very powerful!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes, they were very powerful."

"Wait. Setsuna?" I started.

"Yes."

"You said the name, Saffron didn't you?"

"Yes, he is the same Saffron that Ranma Saotome defeated."

"Whoa, then what happened?" Sarah asked prompting Setsuna to continue.

"There was a final battle and the in end, both Saffron and Beryl were defeated, but at a great cost. Both Jago and Mei-Ling; who were lovers at the time; gave up their lives to save the multiverse. After that, the remaining Digidestined went their separate ways."

"What happened to them after that?" I asked.

"All was well for the next 9 years, but one day a drunk driver took the life of Madison Taylor as she was walking to school. Her death hurt everyone deeply, because it opened old wounds. After her funeral they all disappeared and were never heard from again. Plus with their ability to hop to different worlds even I could not track them."

"Wait a minute, do you mean to tell us that we are the new Digidestined? I asked excitedly. That means that shooting star that I saw last week wasn't a shooting star at all it was our digivices!"

"Yes." Setsuna answered simply." But the enemy is searching for them as we speak, but because of the Senshi magic protecting them they could not find them and so instead…"

"They tried to kill us before we can become a threat." Sarah finished.

"Damn. Life just got even more complicated and to think I was just worried about getting into college. And you're right we do recognize those names. Ok from simple deduction I figure that Sarah and I are the Digidestined of Courage and Love, but since Madison is dead, who's the new Knowledge?"

"A boy named Jeremy R. Anderson." Setsuna answered.

"Jeremy! No Way!" We both exclaimed.

"You both know him?" -

" Yeah he's our best friend back in Cincinnati." Sarah replied.

" Oh shit! This is not good he could be in trouble Setsuna!" I exclaimed.

"Do not worry, he will be safe because the enemy does not know about him yet, they mainly went after you two because they figured you to be the bigger threat."

"Oh. Never mind."

Both Sarah and Setsuna face faulted at the same time.

"Jonte, sweetheart can you come here?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Yeah, what is it." I replied as I sat beside her.

She motioned me closer till my ear was in front of her mouth…

"_JONTE NO BAKA_!" (Jonte you idiot!)

"ACCK!"

10 minutes later…

"Thank you for the food Jonte, it was great as always." Sarah replied as she sat down.

"Yes, thank you Jonte."

"Hey, no problem. Haha." I laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck.

"You know what I always say? It helps to be prepared."

" So how much food do we have left?" Sarah asked.

"Well we have about 2 weeks worth…even with my eating habits added." I finished before Sarah gave me another lecture on my eating habits. (Ok, I eat a lot, so much so that my friends sometimes call me Goku as a nickname)

"Well there's nothing much we can do now except get some rest. Good night, Jonte and Setsuna."

"Good night, Sarah." We both replied.

I waited for about 30 minutes till I was sure that Sarah was asleep and then I finally confronted Setsuna.

(Play **_Dragon ball GT_** American Theme)

"Yes, Jonte what is it?"

"There is something else isn't there, something that you didn't want to tell us because you might have felt that it was on a need to know basis. Well guess what? We need to know!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I felt that I didn't need to tell you until we recovered your digivices. And how did you know that I was holding back information?"

"Simple I've seen enough _**Sailor Moon**."_

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. If you were to become a Digidestined you would be giving up your identity and you would become Jago Li forever and the same goes for Sarah for she will become Mei-Ling Li. Think it over and tell me your decisions tomorrow morning. Now, good night, Jonte Lamar Nichols or should I now say… Jago Li Son Shiranui."

That was one hour ago and now the dream I had on the plane made sense, in order for Sarah and I to for fill our true destinies

…We have to let go of who we are to become what we have to…a Digidestined.

End of Part 1…

(Play **_In the End_** by Linkin Park)

A scene starts with Jago walking down the street with a sad look on his face. Another scene starts with a specter image of Jago hovering over Jonte as he transforms. The next scene has Jeremy running from a pissed off Prince Vegeta in the halls of Capsule Corporation. The last scene as the song ends has a group image that contains Jonte Nichols, Jeremy Anderson, Li Shoran, Sakura Kinomoto, Sarah Hoshino, Brock Slate, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and with specter images of Jago and Mei-Ling hovering above.

Jonte: In the next exciting chapter of Digidestined 2K4:Jago Returns

Jonte and Sarah now have to make a decision that could not only change the world, but it can also change their lives forever.

Sarah: "Damn it! Jonte I can't give up who I am!"


End file.
